


Ayez pitié

by Hazazel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Secret Shinigami Exchange 2018, all of the hurt and none of the comfort, very very vague mention of self harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Les surveillants se préparent pour le service de nuit, et souvent iels pensent, "Quelle prison. Ayez pitié de ces enfants, bon Dieu."Un OS sur la vie à la Wammy écrit pour le Secret Shinigami Exchange - Anniversaire de Mello 2018





	Ayez pitié

**00:00**

Les lumières s’éteignent. Mello soupire – enfin ! – et ol sort en cachette de sæ chambre après avoir attendu quelques secondes que la surveillante finisse sa tournée des couloirs. Ol marche sur la pointes des pieds jusqu’à la bibliothèque, qui n’est jamais fermée à clef, et se dirige droit vers les rayonnages du fond. C'est là que se trouve le fauteil le plus confortable. Ol attrape un livre au hasard et s'assoit pour le lire. En bâillant, ol se frotte les yeux. Ol va en avoir pour longtemps.

 

**01:23**

Matt dort profondément, ol le sait parce qu'ol l'a vu entortillé dans ses couvertures quand ol est entré dans sa chambre. Mello soupire, et repose son livre là où ol l'a trouvé. Ol n'a pas réussi à se concentrer dessus, ce n'était qu'un récit ennuyeux sur la paysannerie française pendant l'époque napoléonienne.

Mello sait qu'ol devrait dormir.

Ol longe les escaliers, tapotant du doigt sur la rampe, jusqu'à ce qu'ol atteigne le hall principal et son sol en parquet. Ol doit être prudent par-ici – les escaliers sont en pierre et ne grincent pas, aussi, ol n'a jamais été connu pour sa discrétion.

De la lumière filtre sous une des portes, et Mello s'arrête net. Ol a un débat intérieur, "est-ce que je peux passer, dois-je vraiment dormir", avant qu'un bâillement ne menace de læ faire découvrir. Ol rentre dans sa chambre, donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les habits qu'ol a laissé par terre, avant de se jeter sur le lit.

Une autre fois, peut-être.

 

**02:45**

L'alarme sonne une fois avant qu'il ne l'éteigne. Near regarde furtivement par le trou de la serrure, voit que personne ne s'est réveillé, et se met au travail. L'un des privilèges d'être le chouchou est qu'il a un accès illimité au stock de cahiers vierges, et à l'ordinateur. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a beaucoup à écrire. Il y a tant de choses à apprendre et il les recopie furieusement avant que son temps ne soit écoulé – des comptes rendus de journaux et les cours de la Bourse et (peut-être) (s'il ose) des articles sur la communauté queer, dont la bibliothèque manque cruellement.

Il a droit à ue heure de travail acharné avant que la pression autour de sa cage thoracique ne devienne trop importante, et il doit retirer son binder avant d'étouffer.

"Tu n'as même pas encore de poitrine, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?" avait demandé Roger. Oui ça l'est, avait répondu Near, et il avait commandé l'habit sur Internet sans plus tergiverser.

Il est temps de dormir, on dirait.

 

**03:06**

Helen Rochester est une femme simple. Le poste de surveillante dans un orphelinat semblait bon, donc elle l'a pris, la paye est bonne, donc elle reste.

Mais bon sang, ces gosses lui foutent les jetons. Les yeux écarquillés, grands ouverts surtout la nuit, des fantômes le jour et – elle le jurerait – ils ressemblent à des démons quand elle les surprend lampe de poche à la main. Cette fille a à peine cinq ans, et elle ne dit rien quand Helen la ramène à sa chambre et la borde. Elle a des cernes noirs sous les yeux, et elle serre contre elle sa peluche en forme de carotte comme si elle avait les réponses à... toutes les questions qu'on pose à ces enfants.

"Vous comprenez," lui avait dit son employeur, "ces enfants sont très spéciaux. Voici un formulaire de confidentialité qui dit que vous ne pouvez pas-" Elle avait déconnecté après ça, et avait eu un peu peur en lisant sa copie du contrat qu'elle venait de signer.

Elle doit se souvenir. La paye est bonne, donc elle reste.

 

**04:52**

Regardez-moi ça, le jour se lève ! Matt y pense chaque jour. Parfois il est mortellement efrayé que le soleil ne soit pas là quand il se réveille, bien qu'il aie vérifié trois fois les horaires de lever du jour et réglé son alarme deux minutes trop tard pour être sûr qu'il y ait déjà quelques rayons.

La fois où il y avait trop de nuages et où il a couru en pleurant dans la chambre de Mello se doit d'être oubliée.

Ça fait du bien d'avoir des certitudes, comme des repas à heures fixes et brosser ses dents avec le même dentifrice fade et ne jamais avoir de trous dans ses chaussettes. Ça fait du bien d'avoir des choses à faire, comme des devoirs ou apprendre à coder et le langage HTML. Parfois, cependant, Matt a besoin d'un peu de désordre. Comme écailler la peinture des bancs de la salle à manger ou... bon, il a y peut-être été mollo sur le désordre ces derniers temps.

Mais il est fatigué. Si, si fatigué. Mello ne comprend pas, lui qui est empli de rage et de dépit, et ol dit toujours "Tu devrais dormir plus, tu devrais manger ça, tu devrais, tu devrais." Matt pense qu'il devrait partir mais ne le dit pas à voix haute parce que quitter la Wammy voudrait dire quitter Mello et même lui comprend que c'est quelque chose dont il ne doit jamais parler.

 

**05:30**

Near se réveille transpirant, les côtes douloureuses, les joues trempées. Il ne se souvient pas de son cauchemar et n'essaie pas de rattraper les images qui s'échappent de son esprit, il se recouche juste dans son lit et tente d'oublier qu'il existe pendant un instant.

Ça marche, plus ou moins.

 

**06:05**

Cela fait cinq minutes que l'alarme a sonné mais Mello refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Qui fait se lever des enfants aussi putain de tôt, d'abord ? C'est pas comme si Roger ne savait pas qu'ils dorment peu, donc pourquoi ne pas, juste comme ça, les autoriser à faire la grasse matinée ?

Ol ouvre à peine les yeux quand quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. C'est Matt, bien sûr que c'est Matt, même pas la peine de regarder.

"Salut Mels," dit-il, et Mello répond, "Salut Matt."

"Tu sais ce qu'on mange au p'tit dèj ?" demande-t-il, et Mello répond, "Rien à foutre."

Une routine bien huilée, qui les soutient jusqu'à ce que Mello soit habillé et qu'ils avancent à tâtons dans le couloir pour le petit déjeuner, servi à sept heures.

 

**07:27**

Le petit déjeuner est servi sur des plateaux en aluminium mais Linda aime se dire qu'ils sont en argent. Elle peint un portrait dans le jaune d'oeuf, l'efface en un coup de fourchette, et fait semblant d'être parfaitement réveillée quand un des professeurs lui dit qu'elle devrait se dépêcher de finir de manger avant que les cours ne commencent.

Elle n'est qu'une gosse, et "se dépêcher" est un concept en carton.

 

**08:15**

Les cours commencent et Jay n'est pas sûre de vouloir écouter aujourd'hui. C'est pas grave, elle a Holt pour prendre le cours à sa place, mais... parfois elle n'a même pas envie de rattraper. Le cours d'histoire est vachement ennuyeux. Il devrait être renommé "géopolitique" et laissé aux oubliettes avec l'atrocité qu'est le sport. Elle pense qu'en tant qu'enfant de douze ans, elle a mieux à faire qu'apprendre que le monde est pourri et les règles du rugby.

"Le cours d'aujourd'hui porte sur..."

Elle bâille et arrête d'écouter. Tant pis.

 

**09:45**

La récré ! Enfin, se dit Matt, parce qu'elle ne vient jamais assez tôt. Football !

 

**10:56**

Berk, de la géométrie. Linda n'aime pas ça. Qui se soucie des triangles ? Elle a hâte d'être au déjeuner.

 

**11:40**

Le repas, comme d'habitude, est servi à midi moins vingt, dix minutes après la fin des cours. Le cuisinier fait attention à ce qu'ils mangent équilibré, et de toute façon, la plupart des enfants ont un régime particulier. Faites manger des légumes à un gosse de douze ans, je vous dit. Holt pense qu'il ne devrait rien avoir à faire avec le poivron mais il y en a quand même dans ce que le cuisinier appelle "Salade de couscous provençale", ce qui est selon son baba la version que les blancs ont du couscous.

Jay est en retard, et elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, emitouflée dans un large pull. Nous sommes au milieu de l'été et la température est absolument incroyable pour un juillet au Pays de Galle.

Ou du moins, Holt pense qu'ils sont au Pays de Galle. C'est là que ses parents lui ont dit qu'il allait.

Il finit par donner la majeure partie de sa salade à Jay, et ne mange que son dessert, mais elle en avait plus besoin que lui de toute façon.

 

**12:22**

Matt est caché derrière un muret et il sait que si on regardait un peu, on le verrait. Mais læ seulæ qui le ferait est Mello et ol est occupé à jouer avec les autres enfants. Matt a des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Ce téléphone n'a presque plus de batterie, donc il le reposera bientôt là où il l'a trouvé, mais pour le moment il discute avec Cátia. Elle habite au Portugal, elle est sympa et il l'a rencontrée quand il a tapé "je me sens plus robot qu'humain" dans le moteur de recherche. Il espère que le surveillant auquel il a temporairement volé le téléphone ne grimacera pas trop sur sa facture téléphonique salée, parce que Cátia est très gentille et qu'il aimerait lui parler plus.

 _> >t sympa_, envoie-t-il.

_< <On rencontre pas des robotkin tous les jours!!!!!_

_< <T'habites où déjà??_

Il hésite avant de taper, _> >angleterre, pk?_

_< <J'ai toujours voulu visiter Londres!!!_

_> >jy ai jamais été_

_< <Faudra qu'on y aille ensemble un jour_, envoie-t-elle, et le coeur de Matt se serre.

 _> >ouai_ _s_ , répond-il. _> >on devrait_

 

**13:57**

Plus que trois minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et Matt apparaît à peine du Couloir Interdit, comme Dana le surnomme, qui est juste le couloir où vivent les surveillants. Aujourd'hui, ils présentent leur exposé en "Méthodologie de l'enquête", une des matières les plus intéressantes, et elle ne veut pas de mauvaise note.

Bon dieu, elle ne veut pas de mauvaise note.

Matt a fait sa part du travail à l'arrache mais s'est révélé être une mine d'information sur le data mining. Elle a pour sa part lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur le profilage et le travail de détective. Ils devraient s'en sortir, non ?

"Salut Dana !" la hèle Matt, posté près de Mello. Ol la regarde avec un désintérêt à peine camouflé, et se détourne alors que Matt s'approche.

"Prête pour le grand jour ?" demande-t-il, souriant, et elle répond nerveusement, "On a travaillé dur, on peut le faire."

"Ouais, carrément !"

Elle se le répète doucement. On peut le faire.

 

**14:45**

La cloche sonne, Dieu merci. Si ol doit entendre un mot de plus sur la Méthodologie de l'enquête, Mello va se mettre à hurler, et à casser quelques os. Vraiment – ol l'a déjà fait et n'est pas moralement au dessus de l'idée de le refaire. C'est juste... tellement chiant. Collaborer avec la police, Interpol, les gouvernements, avec les civils... Tout le bazar. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans sa tête de quatorze ans, et ol brûe du désir d'en savoir _plus_.

Plus d'expériences, plus de savoir pratique. Est-ce que ses gardiens savaient dans quoi iels l'envoyaient ? Parfois Mello se dit que non. Putain d'orphelinat, ol se dit de plus en plus. Ol ne le dit pas à Matt – le laisser derrière ferait trop mal. Ol n'a pas le courage de partir, de toute façon... pour le moment.

 

**15:30**

Récréation. Near sort son puzzle de sous sa table et peut enfin le terminer sans faire semblant de travailler sur ce qu'ils font en cours. Il a déjà fini les exercices, de toute façon. Tout est... un chouïa trop facile pour qu'il ne participe pas plus qu'absolument nécessaire. Oh, bien entendu, il travaille. Bien entendu, il chôme pendant des heures à la bibliothèque. Mais pas autant que les autres (que Mello), selon lui, parce que... parce qu'il s'en fout un peu.

La récré se finit trop vite mais il a complété son puzzle. Plus qu'une heure de cours et c'est fini.

 

**16:50**

Le moment du goûter est toujours compliqué parce que c'est un rappel qu'ils ne sont que des enfants. Pendant une demi heure tous les jours, ils sont des gosses à nouveau, attendant en une ligne sage pour de la menthe à l'eau et un morceau de pain avec du chocolat. Certains échangent, d'autres se plaignent, et ils oublient tous qu'ils seront bientôt assomés par leurs devoirs.

Mello aime son chocolat supplémentaire et Matt aime se faufiler derrière les écrans d'ordinateur, comme Near aime être seul et dédaigneux.

C'est un des moments les plus solitaires de la journée, car tout le monde est là et parle et fait semblant.

 

**17:00**

Near a à peine le temps de se faufiler dans son fauteuil préféré que la bibliothèque est prise d'assaut par les première année, qui sondent Internet pour la réponse à tous leurs malheurs. Wikipedia n'empêche pas la solitude mais contient une section notes très détaillée dans laquelle on retrouve pas mal de livres de la bibliothèque, et c'est un bon point de départ pour des recherches.

Et c'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas à écrire eux-même certains de ces articles, mais bon. Qui s'en soucie.

Aujourd'hui, il travaille sur les maths, parce qu'il est un peu en retard sur les devoirs de la semaine prochaine, qu'il aurait dû finir hier (mais il a espionné l'historique de Matt et c'était beaucoup plus intéressant).

Et s'il s'y prend bien, il aura le temps de finir sa re-re-relecture de Fondation.

 

**18:30**

Des médocs avant le dîner. C'est tout. Jay garde les yeux baissés car elle est l'une des seules à en avoir encore besoin, et c'est aussi honteux que de devoir tricher à un contrôle – sauf qu'on les encourage à tricher. Holt serre sa main dans la sienne quand elle sort de l'infirmerie et elle se sent un petit peu mieux.

 

**19:48**

Matt est de retour dans la bibliothèque avec un de ses téléphones volés, ce qui laisse à Mello le loisir de parcourir son petit tas de documents secrets. Ol les a piqués dans le bureau de Roger, un jour où il était parti en rendez-vous – sans doute avec L. Mello n'en a parlé à personne, même si ol en parlera à Matt un jour où l'autre. Pour le moment, c'est son petit secret.

Des données de L. Sur des enquêtes aussi incroyables que l'apocalypse nucléaire qu'il a réussi à arrêter en 1998. Pourquoi ils ne voient pas ça en cours, Mello n'en sait rien, mais ol pense que si quelqu'un pourrait leur apprendre le métier de détective, ce serait bien L. Il est le meilleur au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît.

 

**20:12**

Jay est partie "dormir", ce qui laisse Holt tout seul pour travailler sur leurs devoirs d'histoire. Elle a toujours détesté cette matière et fait tout pour éviter de bosser dessus. Ça lui convient – elle peut s'occuper des devoirs de maths toute seule, elle est douée pour ça.

À vrai dire, Holt est malade d'inquiétude, mais à qui pourrait-il parler ? Les surveillants s'en foutent. L'infirmière ne sert à rien. Roger les méprise. Les autres enfants sont tout aussi impuissants.

Il finit ses devoirs en pilote automatique et rêve de s'envoler loin d'ici.

 

**21:32**

Elle est seule mais ses oreilles sifflent. Dana ne pense pas qu'ils aient fait un mauvais exposé, alors pourquoi est-elle dans cet état là ? À hyperventiler dans sa chambre, tremblant carrément alors qu'elle se repasse en boucle le regard de pitié de Near quand elle a fait cette minuscule erreur. Elle ne se souvient déjà plus de ce que c'était – une fausse date, peut-être – mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle va se faire expulser. Ils vont découvrir qu'elle n'est qu'un imposteur et elle va se faire expulser, oh on dieu, mais que va-t-elle faire ?

 

**22:45**

Un petit thé, ça vous dit ? Matt le dit avec entrain, comme si quelqu'un allait répondre, mais il est seul dans son coin de la bibliothèque depuis un bon moment. Une fille quelques mètres plus loins lève la tête, puis la baisse après avoir haussé les épaules – "Perds ton temps si tu veux, j'ai du boulot," semble-t-elle dire.

Matt ne comprend pas cet esprit de compétition qu'ils semblent tous avoir. Il est, bien heureusement, totalement au dessus de tout ça. Parfois il aimerait dire à Mello de tout quitter, mais ça ne servirait à rien.

 

**23:55**

La sonnerie annonce que les lumières s'éteignent dans cinq minutes et la plupart des enfants se dirigent bon gré mal gré vers les salles de bain pour se brosser les dents. Matt se débarasse de son téléphone déchargé dans une salle de classe vide, Mello ferme son dossier, Near se déconnecte de son compte de RP secret. Jay s'endort enfin, et Dana aussi, pendant que Holt vient silencieusement dans la chambre de son amie pour vider la poubelle avant que les femmes de ménage n'y voient ce qui s'y trouve.

Les surveillants se préparent pour le service de nuit, et souvent iels pensent, "Quelle prison. Ayez pitié de ces enfants, bon Dieu."

**Author's Note:**

> S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas les kudos et les commentaires, ça désespère de poster dans le vide


End file.
